Threapy Sessions with Ron
by nataliefly
Summary: Ron has to go to a threapest, its time to go into the inner workings of his mind.


Disclaimer- I dont own them. I wish I did, but I dont.   
  
A/N Thank you to my beta Fizzet! And for some random reviews I have on other places. This is a series of threapy sessions with Ron.. please read and review._  
  
  
  
  
Harry, what are you doing here? I mean come on! Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry. He didn't move, or even blink. Harry we aren't to roam the halls this late at night. If Snape catches us, we are dead.   
  
Harry just stood there, as if he was waiting for something. Not moving. Just standing.   
  
And why the HELL are you wearing a dress? I swear, you have lost your mind! Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up in there air, I'm going back to the dorm, at least that way, it won't be my ass.   
  
Ron headed for the doors of the Great Hall. Harry, what is up with you? Man, its like your not even with me! He turned to look at Harry.  
  
But Harry was joined by someone. Ron didn't recognize him.   
  
The person now with Harry was wearing a black and white, beautifully tailored tux. He looked out of place, as if he was dropped off at the wrong stop, on the way to the opera.  
  
Harry, come on DAMMIT! Ron yelled, stamping his foot, trying in vain to get Harry to look at him.  
  
You know, that guy kind a looks like Snape. What a second, it IS Snape! What the crap?! Ron was talking to himself now. He was used to it, Hemione never payed attention to him. No one does really. He thought bitterlly to himself. I don't have to wait here for Harry.  
  
He turned to look at them one more time.   
  
What in God's green earth? Does Snape have a rose in his mouth?  
  
Ron legs turned to jelly, he wasn't able to move(not for the lack of trying). Snape had taken Harry by the waist, with one hand, and took his left hand in his. Harry wrapped a leg around Snape, as he was being dipped.  
  
What in the bloody hell? Ron murmmerd to himself.  
  
Snape and Harry were now cheek to cheek, with their conjoined hands, pointing to the doors. Slowly, Snape put his right foot out, twisted his hips from side to side, and guided Harry to do the same thing.   
  
Are they doing the Tango? I'll thank God later that it isn't the lambada.  
Snape had slowly guided Harry to the end of the table, dipped Harry and...  
  
Where did Snape go? Ron started to ask.  
  
Ron! How long have you been here, what did you see? Harry glared at Ron. I swear you never leave me alone!  
  
But I told you I was here, you didn't see me, or hear me?  
  
No! I did not! How dare you Ron! How dare you!   
  
Harry stormed off, leaving Ron all alone in the Hall.  
  
Oh great, the git took the cloak with him. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?  
He felt at tap on his shoulder.   
  
May I have this dance?  
  
_  
  
That the last thing I remember. Snape asking me to tango with him! I mean come on! Me, tango with that greasy git!  
  
Ron looked up from the couch he was sitting on, at a woman with glasses, and a plaque on her desk, Charlotte Merryweather, Therapist'  
  
And thats all you can remember Ronald? She was scribbling something in her notebook. Ron hated that, made him feel queasy.  
  
I already told you yes. Why did I have a dream about Harry dancing the tango with Snape? Of all people. SNAPE!  
  
Ron you don't have to shout, I'm sure that normally Snape has two left feet, and ugly shoes, but this is your dream. You have to figure it out.  
  
Then please tell me why I come to see you.  
  
Charlotte looked up from her notebook, staring at Ron. This made Ron feel worse, becasue he knew she was going to say something he already knew, and didn't feel like hearing it again.   
  
Because I listen to you, and give you free butterbeer. I'm sure that is the only reason why you come here Ron.  
  
Actually, I think there is something mentally wrong with me.  
  
You don't say.  
  
Um, ya. If you didn't notice, I just said it.  
  
Well would you look at that, times up. See you next week Ronald.  
  
Its Ron.  
  
I'm fully aware. She batted him out with her hand as he shut the door to her office.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lurve  
Natty


End file.
